Clueless
by theLonelystart
Summary: Fear wants Disgust to teach him how to dance so he can impress his crush. Hopefully, she doesn't figure out that his crush is her.


**A/N: Updated for minor grammar issue**

* * *

There was no way she was teaching that jittery nerd how to dance. Ever. First reason being is that he revealed that his motivation to learn how to dance had to do with someone he liked in Headquarters-which honestly-kind of surprised her. Because unsurprisingly…

Fear was not a player.

Disgust wasn't even sure who it was. It probably wasn't Anger. If there had been any attraction there it'd been punched away years ago. It could be Joy. She was certainly pretty enough. Besides, she might actually be able to teach that nerd how to have fun. And then there was Sadness, who was more or less a good choice. He'd remain a nervous wreck with her, but they also shared a lot of qualities.

Whoever it ended up being didn't matter as it only led her to the second reason she wasn't teaching him how to dance. If Fear, by some _astonishing miracle_ , managed to get someone to tolerate him enough to date him, then that could only equal one completely disgusting thing…

Public displays of affection.

Disgust gagged at the thought of watching Fear sucking face with someone for the rest of her life. She just didn't need that kind of thing to be around her any more than it already was. Riley was bad enough.

So of course when Fear asked her if she would teach him how to dance she immediately declined. What he _should have_ asked for was fashion tips cause there was no way in _hell_ he was getting a second date with that outfit…

But it really didn't matter anymore. He'd asked. She'd rejected. It was over.

* * *

Disgust drummed her fingers pensively on the console's surface and swept her eyes over the assortment of clothes in Riley's closet. Jeans or capris? Jeans _or_ capris? She saw some movement out the corner of her eye and asked," What do you think? Jeans or capris? Jeans, right?"

Fear tugged at the scarlet bowtie upon his neck and shrugged," They uh…both look good?"

Disgust snorted in contempt. "Yeah, well, Riley can't wear them both." She tapped a button on her right and pushed the right lever forward. "Jeans it is."

"So uh…" Fear murmured," …about my earlier request…"

"Which one? The one about cutting down on sarcasm or restraining my urge to gossip?" Disgust muttered distractedly. "Cause I honestly don't think I can do either of those things."

"No, I meant-"

"I kinda need them to live, you know. Cause sarcasm is the body's natural defense against the stupid and gossip helps me figure out who to affiliate with myself and who not to. Like, I'm pretty Chelsea is a tattle tale so we _have_ to avoid her at all costs."

"No, I just meant…the dancing one."

Disgust quirked a green eyebrow and shot him a bemused look. "What about it?"

Fear took a second to nibble at his bottom lip before hesitantly muttering," I was wondering if you uh…changed your mind?"

Disgust gave it a few moments thought before silently returning to her work. He was asking again? Seriously? Did the guy not understand English? She quickly finished Riley's outfit for school and took a few steps away from the console.

He shuffled timidly in place. "I just really wanted to learn."

She continued her retreat towards the back of Headquarters.

"What'll it take to get you to dance with me?" Fear murmured.

Disgust halted and slowly turned on her heels. "Wait, what?"

He hastily corrected himself and gestured emphatically. "Er, get you to dance with me so I can dance with someone else!"

 _Weirdo._

Disgust turned back around and took a nice _long_ walk away from him.

* * *

"Can you believe it? He asked _again_!" Disgust said, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Talk about clingy. He's never getting a date with that kind of attitude."

"A date?" Joy asked. She didn't know Fear liked anyone.

"Yeah. I still don't know who it is. It's kind of annoying."

Joy barely suppressed the urge to smirk. She gently cleared her throat and said," _So_ why haven't you said yes yet?"

"Because I don't need to see him slobbering over one of you guys for the rest of my life!"

"One of us?" Joy smiled. "How do you know it's one of us?"

Disgust's face twisted into an incredulous mask. "What do you mean?"

" _Well_ …how do you know it's not you?"

The green girl let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Yeah. Sure. We've got _amazing_ chemistry."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Our 'chemistry' goes as far as adding water to acid."

Joy frowned. She wasn't really sure what that meant but based on the context, it didn't sound good. Nevertheless, she wouldn't despair. "Are you sure you don't want to teach him? It could be fun."

Disgust inspected her nails carelessly. "Yeah…I don't think that's ever going to happen."

* * *

But Fear was resilient. It was like the word 'no' completely dropped out of his memory bank and he just didn't know what the word meant anymore. She would say 'no' and he would return later that day and ask again.

He'd ask her in the morning.

He'd ask her in the night.

He actually woke her up once…

Disgust grumbled miserably to herself. It was really irritating when she opened her eyes and he was standing by her bed with that expectant look on his face. She'd nearly fallen out of the bed in shock the first time he'd did it. Seriously, what did he think he was doing?

But now it was routine. Annoying, stalkerish routine. No one else even seemed to care that he was tormenting her twenty four hours a day.

So when she rolled over in bed one morning and saw him standing there, looking hopeful and expectant all at once, she finally had to relent."You win, genius."

Initially, Fear stood there with one of those stupid looking confused expressions on his face…but then it registered, and the smile that grew on his face was almost worth the suffering she was surely about to endure.

Almost.

Disgust threw the covers over her head. "I've got Dream Duty tonight. Meet me then."

* * *

It was kind of odd how fast Joy ushered all of the other Emotions to bed that night, but Disgust appreciated it nonetheless. She really didn't want anyone watching them do this and she still couldn't believe she caved in before _Fear_ did. So stupid.

"Hey," he greeted her. Fear was standing there shyly, hands folded primly behind his back and trying to maintain the calmest demeanor he possibly could.

But she could see right through him. He was nervous. He was always nervous. And that nervousness would probably transfer to his feet…and his feet would probably step onto _her_ feet…and then pain would happen. She inhaled deeply, the patience she thought she could muster was wavering, but nothing had happened yet. She might as well make the most of this.

"Alright…let's do this," Disgust offered him a lopsided smile and held out her hand to him.

Fear smiled back.

* * *

He wasn't nearly as terrible as she thought he would be. Once she'd taught him the basics, he'd gradually gotten the rhythm down and the placement of his feet were the only real problem they'd encountered. And…okay…she was having a _little_ bit of fun. But not _that_ much.

"You haven't said anything sarcastic in a while," Fear noticed humorously.

"I'm concentrating on not having my feet broken," she smirked.

He drew his head back in mock offense and his lips pulled into a cheeky smile. "I think I'm the one concentrating on that."

Disgust playfully smacked his forearm and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm the teacher here."

Fear chortled softly and they fell back into a comfortable silence. He'd never seen her so open and relaxed before, but he definitely didn't mind this new side to her. It made her seem so much more… _human_ , and he was beginning to wonder how long he could keep his affection for her secret. Disgust was fairly perceptive when it came to these things and he knew he would never be able to hide it for long.

"Riley's going to be awake in six hours," she murmured. "You should go to bed."

"Oh…er…I-I mean I don't mind staying up," he stammered.

Disgust gingerly pulled out of his embrace and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you don't, but all of Riley's emotions need to be alert tomorrow. Besides, I still have Dream Duty." She gestured to the dancing unicorn on the screen.

Fear anxiously picked at the fabric of his pants and stood staring at her, purple eyes sweeping across her own emerald eyes, the shell of her ear, and the soft pink of her lips. He felt his legs tremble slightly and his heart pick up speed, but he wouldn't be a coward this time. He swiftly leaned in, pressed his lips against her cheek, and turned toward the bedroom.

He was gone before she could say a word.

Disgust stood there for a while, opening and closing her mouth. _That was…unexpected._ She cleared her throat awkwardly. She still had a job to do. "Weird. Hope his crush didn't see that."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep! She remains completely oblivious to his feelings for her! Anyway, this was the first pseudo romantic thing I've ever written in my life so I would definitely appreciate feedback. Thanks for tuning in, guys!**


End file.
